


Mr. Director - Marble Hornets - Closed Prompt

by 8ShadowNights



Series: The Untitled Tapes [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ShadowNights/pseuds/8ShadowNights
Summary: Basically, Jay finds a tape about Alex showing Jay how to revise and write a script properly.





	Mr. Director - Marble Hornets - Closed Prompt

**[** Entry ---- **]**

The Tape shows nothing of particular interest for about 5 minutes, only darkness. Jay sighs into his hand as he sits back onto the bed. Suddenly there's audio, but no visuals.

" _Uh, it's not showing anything...?_ " It was his own voice, then came an introjecting voice.

" _Did you uncover the lens...?_ " Asked Alex. A bit of shuffling, and then suddenly the screen went white before settling from the overexposure.

The set up was familiar, it was Alex's old house, the one where Jay got the original tapes from. Alex sat on the couch, and the room was lit only with a desk lamp. Jay's body entered the frame, and he could tell the camera almost knocked over with how he moved. Alex warned Jay fast enough for him to catch it.

" _Jay ! You dunce, you almost knocked down my camera !_ " Alex said. The way Alex called out Jay's name was similar to when a cat whines when a toy is taken away before they're done playing with it.

" _Sorry Alex !_ " Jay said, holding his hands up in defense. Alex shrugged and told Jay to sit down. " _As long as the camera works, and you're okay, we're good._ " Alex says, sighing, patting the empty seat next to him.

**[** \---- **]**

There isn't anything particularly interesting about this tape, if anything, it seemed to just be planning for Marble Hornets. It wasn't until Alex turned to Jay and softly reprimanded him about how things were playing out with the revision of a particular script.

" _Jay... Does that even make sense to you ? This is supposed to be the climax of the story...! Everything we've done has built up to this, don't you want something more passionate than just that ?_ " Alex's expression was confused and searched for a logical explanation in Jay's eyes.

" _Well... I mean... What's wrong with how I wrote it...?_ " Jay asks innocently enough, which made Alex sigh.

What both past Jay, and present Jay didn't expect is for Alex to look at the script, look at Jay, and then move in to kiss him.


End file.
